


Skyping Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, OtaYuri Week, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Pining, Skype, Victuur, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: “Yeah, you were telling me how annoying Ada is and that she’s making you do all this idiotic stuff but you still love her with all your heart and are thankful that she cares so much about you, right?” Otabek mocks and grins into the camera, earning an annoyed sigh from Yuri.“You’re annoying too.” Yuri spits back but the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he fights a smile.“Yeah, but you love it.” Otabek says without thinking and as he sees Yuri blush he feels his own cheeks heat up and tries his hardest not to over think it, he doesn’t need to become more hopeless than he already is so he tries to change the subject.





	Skyping Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies, I'm back(?). This took longer than expected to prepare to post but I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry in advance for what you're about to read :D

 

“Hey, Beka.” Otabek’s computer screen is lit up brightly, showing a grumpy face with sunglasses on.

“Sunbathing, huh?” He says with a chuckle but what he gets in return is only an annoyed grunt.

“You know damn well this isn’t by choice. Ada quite literally pushed me out and threatened to take away all my devices and lock the door if I won’t stay here.”  As Otabek laughs at the image in his head of Ada doing that, Yuri shifts so a shadow falls onto his chest, making Otabek freeze and shut up.

Since the sun was so bright and Yuri’s camera so shitty, Otabek at first didn’t notice Yuri’s lack of clothing and he feels his cheeks heat up. For some reason it feels very different than when they’ve changed together before and after practices in Saint Petersburg.

Yuri’s pale skin looks even lighter in the sunlight, the freckles dusting his shoulders and collarbones more visible than ever. Otabek gulps and tries to focus on what Yuri is saying but it’s not as easy as he’d like it to be. The boy has freakin’ freckles, can he get _any_ cuter?

“Hey! Are you even listening?” Yuri’s brows are furrowed and in the reflection of his sunglasses Otabek can see himself, dumbfounded and slightly blushing.

“Yeah, you were telling me how annoying Ada is and that she’s making you do all this idiotic stuff but you still love her with all your heart and are thankful that she cares so much about you, right?” Otabek mocks and grins into the camera, earning an annoyed sigh from Yuri.

“You’re annoying too.” Yuri spits back but the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he fights a smile.

“Yeah, but you love it.” Otabek says without thinking and as he sees Yuri blush he feels his own cheeks heat up and tries his hardest not to over think it, he doesn’t need to become more hopeless than he already is so he tries to change the subject.

“I thought you wanted to become taller than “that stupid katsudon” and “airhead Viktor” as you, oh so affectionately call them.” He tries using the few facts he can remember at that moment, to not let Yuri think about the possibility that there might be meaning behind his words.

“Yeah, but I don’t really want to go to that boring village just to become taller.” He pouts a bit, crossing his arms on his chest.

“You could come to Kazakhstan if you don’t want to go to your grandfather’s [dacha](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dacha) for the summer. The sun is stronger here after all.” Otabek would more than like it if Yuri visited, the thought of showing him around the place where Otabek comes from makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside and yes, he knows he’s a disgusting sap, he knows.

“Really!? That would be so cool!” Yuri sits up straight, almost dropping his computer in excitement.

“Yeah, I’d like you to visit.” Otabek gulps and hopes Yuri doesn’t notice how his cheeks turn a tad bit redder at the full sight of Yuri’s chest now that he’s sat up.

 

*

 

Otabek’s phone beeps and he’s pulled out of the trance, caused once again by a certain Russians freckle covered shoulders and collarbones, when Yuri shifts and takes off his sunglasses to better see what Otabek’s doing.

“Who’s texting ya?” Yuri asks as he notices Otabek’s lips form a tiny smile as he replies to a text.

“Oh, just a girl that skates at my rink.” He replies, trying to sound indifferent as he types out an answer.

“Oh...” There’s a pause and Otabek catches a weird expression cross Yuri’s face for a split second before he continues, “You like her, eh?”

“What? Why?” He’s a bit taken aback by Yuri’s question but he knows he shouldn’t be because Yuri is never anything other than blunt. Otabek realises Yuri’s waiting for him to continue when the green gaze doesn’t leave his face.

“She’s kind of funny, I guess. I... don’t really know.” He wants to say no, wants to deny all possibilities of him liking anyone except Yuri but maybe this is better. He did start talking with her to see if something might happen between them. She likes him, he knows that and maybe it could help him get over his impossible crush. He’s not _that_ stupid to believe Yuri will just randomly fall for his first and best friend.

 “How can you not know? You’re grinning while texting her. Show me her picture!” Yuri smiles and laughs at the sight of Otabek's slightly reddening cheeks as he refuses to show him anything, holding his phone close to his chest as if Yuri could grab it.

“Come on! Tell me her name, I’ll find her on Instagram!” Otabek shakes his head again and refuses to look at Yuri which only makes him laugh harder.

After a number of consistent pleas to tell him her username so he could find her, Otabek gives in and then tries to study Yuri’s face as he opens her profile.

Yuri suddenly feels weird as he takes in the sight of all of her pictures and selfies. They’re what you would expect of a cute™ Instagram girl but Yuri admits to himself it’s nice, the pictures aren’t cringy or over the top and he kind of hates that he likes it.

The girl is beautiful nonetheless; chestnut coloured hair falling in soft waves down her back, copper coloured eyes just like Otabek’s but a bit wider with dark, well shaped eyebrows. Her smiles are small and tender looking and Yuri can see brightly white teeth peeking from behind her full, dark red lips.

“Wow, she’s pretty. You should date her.” Yuri blurts out with a serious face but then breaks into a smile. He did mean it. Well, at least he thinks he did.

“Why would I want to date her?” The shock in Otabek’s voice surprises himself and he tries to cover it with a laugh but Yuri had caught it and speaks up before Otabek can.

“Well, why wouldn’t you? She’s really pretty, a skater, more than that, she’s a Kazakh skater, and she likes you and it looks like you like her too. Ask her out.” Yuri’s voice is serious and he’s looking at Otabek with a smile that Otabek’s sure is melting his heart because there could not be another reason for the way he answers.

“I will.” Otabek whispers and nods but regrets it immediately because even though Yuri smiles wider than before, it seems like his eyes have gone sadder. He tries to not think about it much because it was probably just his imagination.

Otabek knows he needs a life. Pining after the boy you met at summer camp for five years could not be considered having a life so he knows he _needs_ this.

 

 

\---

 

 

“I talked to Otabek today.” Yuri says hesitantly as he and Ada sit on the couch in the living room, legs tangled together as they’re facing each other.

“Okay...? Is that supposed to surprise me?” She raises an eyebrow at him, clearly confused by his tone.

“No, of course not.” He looks over to the TV to seem relaxed, some detective show is on but neither of them have been paying attention.

He sees from the corner of his eye that Ada’s still looking at him with one eyebrow slightly raised, waiting for him to make some sense.

“Okay Yura, so what’s on your mind? Did you two fight? Did he say something weird?” She’s offering options, at least expecting a nod if she’s correct. He shakes his head at all of them.

“No, nothing like that! It’s just... He kind of asked me to come visit instead of going to the dacha. You know, because the sun’s better there and I could see Almaty and meet his other friends and whatever and mayb-”

“Okay.” Ada stops his rambling in a casual tone, looking down at the notes in her lap without a second glance at Yuri.

“Okay?” Now it’s Yuri with raised eyebrows, eyes big and a bit confused.

“Ahh, did I have to say no? You can tell him I said no if you want.” She looks up at him again and laughs at his dumbfounded expression but she’s no less confused than before.

“No, no, no. I just didn’t expect you to allow me to go so easily. Well, you did let me go to Japan last year but I kind of guilt tripped you into that one with Viktor forgetting he said he’ll make me a program after you sent him that video.” He scratches the back of his neck and looks away and Ada smiles at him.

“Well, you _obviously_ want to go since you’re like this.” She gestures towards his awkward state, “There’s literally no reason for me to not let you go, I’ve always told you to enjoy life outside of skating. You’re too serious all the time, Yura, you _need_ this.” She says almost nonchalantly, looking away again after finishing her statement, trying to sort out her notes once more as she waves one hand in the air at him.

“Really? You’re so cool!” He exclaims and jumps on top of her, giving her a physically painful hug with the notebook and pen stabbing her in the stomach and their legs still partly tangled together in a weird angle.

“He said I could go in a couple of weeks or something if I’d like.” He’s beaming now, realising the uncomfortable situation and lifting himself up when Ada starts squirming under him.

“Well that’s a complete no.” She shakes her head, straightening out the notebook pages and Yuri almost gasps, asking for an explanation.

“Well, I don’t know if you two geniuses considered this but, Viktor and Yuuri are getting married on the tenth and you both need to be there.” She glares at Yuri when he whines, about to, most probably, tell her he won’t go.

“Okay, okay, we’ll think of another date then.” He whines but he can’t seem to hide the smile at the thought of going to see Otabek in Kazakhstan.

 

 

\---

 

 

***Yura***

“we have a problem”

 

***Beka***

“Is everything okay?”

 

***Yura*  
**

“yeah, yeah we just have to come up with a different date for the visit”

 

***Beka***

“Okay. Why tho?”

 

***Yura***

“omg we’re both turning into viktor”

“the katsudon/old man wedding”

 

***Beka***

“Crap, I seriously forgot.”

“Well okay, no problem. We can do it over Skype tomorrow.”

 

 

 

\---Art I love and like to refer to this fic and would love if you told the creators---

*[Whenever Yuri tries to fake being shocked he look like this](http://whaticalldoodling.tumblr.com/post/154430504006/for-the-facial-expressions-b4-for-yuri-piletsky)*

[*On the off days when Yura's lazying around Ada has too see _this_ the whole day*](http://doodle-booty.tumblr.com/post/159680141896/yurio-in-my-fav-pajamas-reblog-and-add-a-picture)

*[An incredibly realistic drawing of how I imagine Yura looks when he's mad](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/post/159942537306/the-ice-tiger-of-russia)*

*[Another great representation of mad kitty](https://v-0-3.tumblr.com/post/151745494392/kacchan-on-ice)*

*[Hella amazing and realistic drawing of how I imagine Beka looks](http://bymyata.tumblr.com/post/160010119710)*

*[How Beka dresses when he's not dressing up for Yura (he breaks a lot of girls' hearts)](http://llstarcasterll.tumblr.com/post/161950653547)*

*[When Beka's not reveicing witty texts from girls who're trying to flirt with him he gets these and honestly LOVES them](http://alexadooodle.tumblr.com/post/162672962517/same-otabek-same-sort-of-based-on-this)*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want you guys to remember that Otabek's pretty tan so he might have blushed a tad bit more than a 'bit'. Yura makes him blush a LOT on daily bases without even knowing XD XD  
> Also can we all agree that Beka dresses up for Yuri? Like, have you _seen_ the official art?  
>  So... Thoughts? Questions? I love when you leave comments and kudos so please go on ahead. <3


End file.
